There have, in the past, been proposed replacement closures for bottles and jars, such as catsup, syrup, and the like, but such replacement closures have been relatively complex, highly specialized for use with only a single type container, incapable of quick and easy use including removal and replacement, and for these and other reasons have not found wide consumer acceptance.